


high school sapphics

by ladyofsnails



Series: Yueki Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofsnails/pseuds/ladyofsnails
Summary: Yueki week day 4! High school AU!The slam of locker doors echoed in the locker room around Suki as she shoved her dirty soccer cleats into her bag, wondering if the debate team was still practicing in the school. Mostly, if Yue was still here. She checked her phone for the time, deciding she had enough to run up and check, maybe stick around and watch for a bit. To…learn things, as one does. And to…support her friends.Yeah.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar), yueki - Relationship
Series: Yueki Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: yueki week 2020





	high school sapphics

The slam of locker doors echoed in the locker room around Suki as she shoved her dirty soccer cleats into her bag, wondering if the debate team was still practicing in the school. Mostly, if Yue was still here. She checked her phone for the time, deciding she had enough to run up and check, maybe stick around and watch for a bit. To…learn things, as one does. And to…support her friends. 

Yeah. 

Suki took the stairs two at a time, navigating through the empty hallways of Yangchen High School until she reached Mr. Pakku’s classroom and rapped on the door, peaking through the window. She saw Zuko through the window, who glanced over at her and raised his eyebrow, but got up nonetheless and gestured her inside. Mr. Pakku gave Suki a look and she returned it with and awkward wave and smile. 

She had never like Mr. Pakku, and had no idea how her friends dealt with him every day. He had once said, to her face, that soccer was better played by boys. Though, after Suki had told her mom slash the coach of her soccer team, she had gotten an odd, fake apology and he rarely spoke to her again. To her students, Suki’s mother was known as Ms. Gao, to her players as Coach Kyoshi, and to all who knew her as ‘that terrifying tall lady’. Though Suki knew that her other mother (who she called mama), Rangi, was far scarier than her mom. That was all besides the point. 

She took a seat in the desk chair next to Zuko and watched Katara and Yue up at the front of the classroom, debating some new policy on standardized testing. Suki could care less about what she was talking about, she could listen to Yue for hours and never get bored. Her voice had that soothing lull and airy sound, like a soft breeze on a cool summer evening when you can clearly see the stars in a navy blue sky. Her lips were soft and round and Suki couldn’t keep her eyes from drifting over them. She wondered what it would be like to kiss someone so…perfect. 

She was jolted out of her daydream when Zuko jabbed her in the shoulder with is elbow and handed her a piece of paper. It was folded closed, but she could see his messy cursive through the paper. 

“Why are y-” He cut her off with a look, grabbing the paper back and writing something new. He handed it back. 

_Mr. Pakku won’t let us talk during scrimmages_

Suki frowned. Fuck Mr. Pakku. She wrote her thought out on the paper and handed it back to Zuko, who groaned. 

_okay I know you hate him but just shut up and read the original note_

Suki rolled her eyes and unfolded the paper to see what Zuko originally wrote. 

_stop simping over Yue I can see it in your eyes_

She nearly choked on her own spit and shot Zuko a venomous look she’d learned from her mama. He just shrugged smugly. She quickly scribbled back her response: I’m not simping, I hate you, and no you shut up. 

_why else would you be here?_ he wrote back. She glared at him, recognizing when she was backed into a corner but refusing to accept defeat. She answered: to learn things. Zuko didn’t write back, knowing he’d won. Whatever. She turned her attention back to the debate. 

“And such are the reasons that standardized testing should be banned in schools,” Yue finished, shifting the papers around on her makeshift podium that was really just a desk on top of another desk. 

Mr. Pakku sat up straighter in his seat and rubbed his beard. “Very good, girls.” _Oh wow_ , Suki thought sarcastically, _he thinks women can do something intellectual!_ Mr. Pakku turned his attention to Suki. “Now, Ms. Sei’naka-Gao, may I ask what you are doing here?” Pakku was one of those annoying teachers who only addressed students by their full names, but Suki took pleasure in the fact that saying hers was such a mouthful. 

She mustered up a fake smile, but couldn’t mask the pointedness in her voice. “I was under the impression that debate club was open for any and all student to come watch or join, right?” 

Pakku just huffed, and Suki victoriously looked back at the front of the classroom. Right at Yue. Right at Yue, who was grinning at her with her utterly and completely adorable crooked smile and her perfect lips on her perfect face. Suki prayed to whatever spirits were out there that Yue couldn’t see the warmth she felt spread across her cheeks. She was sure whatever smile she sent back was something akin to the wobbly smile of a smitten Charlie Brown character. 

Mr. Pakku sighed, standing from his desk. “Well, I think we’ve run late enough for today. You may all go now, make sure you keep preparing for our mock debate next week.” 

There was a chattering of thank yous and goodbyes from the members of the debate team and Suki made her way to the door, stopping in the hallway for her friends. 

“Uh…good job debating,” she said, attempting to complement Yue and Katara. 

Yue smiled at her again. Cue internal screams. “Thank you! I’m so glad you came to watch!” 

Suki swallowed the metaphorical rock in her throat. “Yup. Do you want to…go do something?” She addressed the question mostly to Yue, but looked at Katara and Zuko too. The two gave each other a look. 

“I have to go to work, sorry.” Zuko shrugged. 

“And I’m meeting up with Aang,” Katara said. “But! You two should totally go hang out.” 

Yue nodded, her long black ponytail swishing back and forth. “Absolutely!” 

Suddenly, Katara and Zuko were waving them goodbye and disappearing around the corner to exit the school, and Suki and Yue were alone. Suki rocked back and forth on her feet, trying to muster up the usual courage she had when flirting. Why did pretty girls like Yue make her so much more nervous than guys? It was a curse. 

“What do you want to do?” Yue asked. 

Suki didn’t think that far ahead. She suggested the first place that popped into her head. “What about that ice cream place on Kuruk street? Michi’s?” 

“Oh, I love that place!” 

Suki did her little wobbly smile again at the excitement in Yue’s voice and face. Her gorgeous, perfect- _snap out of it!_ “Cool.”


End file.
